


Jofy

by Trademarkian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Knockout's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trademarkian/pseuds/Trademarkian
Summary: Just a different POV from TheNaiveMuse's fic Who I Used to Be. Knockout finds Starscream.





	Jofy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaiveMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaiveMuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who I Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701720) by [TheNaiveMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaiveMuse/pseuds/TheNaiveMuse). 



Knockout surveyed the bar after pulling up into the parking lot. Humans, in various states of inebriation, coming in and out, sometimes going in alone and coming out with a companion. He internally sneered. Sure they came up with some nice designs for automobiles but they sure did make sloppy drunks. Although, he supposed, it was not much unlike the high grade he consumed back on Cybertron. Before the war, that is. 

Trying to shake those thoughts from his processor, he focused on the task at hand. After hearing what Megatron had had Shockwave do to Starscream, he had been shocked and dismayed. His only “friend”…well that is other than his old partner…he shuddered. It did no good dwelling on the past. But to think, that the only person who had talked to him after Breakdown had died, might never be the same again – he had to try and help. Knockout was many things, a flirt, a gossip, a genius with a drill and scalpel, and yes, to some – a friend. 

He activated his holo-avatar and stepped out of the car and into the bar. Looking around at the gazes he drew, Jofy grinned. He knew he was a handsome thing (even for human standards) and soaked in the attention. Guys and gals alike were giving him looks. He knew he could have any of the ladies here, but he was looking for just one in particular. 

Jofy spotted the human female sitting up at the bar. The seat next to her was empty, but obviously belonged to someone. He grinned as he thought, checkmate. After making conversation with a few people, trying to find out any information he could, he caught the eye of the pretty young woman. 

Suddenly, a man who was somewhat older than her came out of the men’s restroom with an annoyed look on his face. Knockout watched the man and woman converse over a menu. He smirked internally. Well, Screamer, you’ve certainly gotten yourself into a sticky situation. It was obvious his old Decepticon comrade had fallen for the young female. Knockout wasn’t the best analyzer of human behavior, but he was a romantic, and could spot the signs – the looks Starscream was giving his companion, the way their fingers would brush over each other and make them blush. 

First the woman looked back at him, then Starscream. He could see the jealousy in his former commander’s optics – no wait, eyes. The woman seemed to notice this as well. Careful Herr Commandant, green really isn’t your color.

It was almost cute. But Knockout had come there with a purpose. 

Casually, Jofy sauntered over to where the “couple” was sitting at the bar. They had received their food and had begun to eat. He turned the adjacent barstool around and took a seat. 

Putting on his best award winning smile, he turned on his charm. “I noticed you eyeing me from across the room and thought I might come have a chat. I can’t say I blame you for looking…” he saw her beginning to panic. “So, who are you, my dear?”


End file.
